Apprendre à vivre
by Gourmandise
Summary: Athéna a ressuscité les chevaliers d'Ors en s'imaginant que tout se passerait bien, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Les rancœurs, les non-dits et autres vieux démons se sont accumulés entre eux. Shion redevenu grand Pope va devoir faire face aux problèmes causés par cette décision. RATING M par précaution pour le langage
1. Une renaissance bien amère

**Chapitre 1 : Une renaissance bien amère**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les Ors avaient été ressuscités et Shion se demandait toujours pourquoi Athéna avait pris cette décision qu'il trouvait totalement insensée. Il fallait être tout de même un peu stupide pour penser que la culpabilité, la rancœur et surtout l'envie de vengeance ne seraient pas ressentis par les chevaliers. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le Pope soupira longuement, le pire dans tout ça, était qu'on l'avait réinstallé sans lui demander son avis dans sa fonction de Grand Pope, il aurait largement préféré passer le flambeau à Mu ou Aioros. Heureusement, la déesse de la Sagesse avait décidé de laisser les cinq bronzes aux sanctuaires avant de repartir sur l'Olympe. Sans leur aide, enfin sans celle de Shun , Shiryu et Seiya - même si la participation de ce dernier était plutôt involontaire- le Sanctuaire auraient vu des duels de 1000 jours ou des duos de chevaliers explosés à tous les étages. Le Pope se secoua aussi bien mentalement que physiquement ce n'était pas le moment de trainasser et de radoter comme un vieillard assis sur le pas de sa porte qui regarderait les passants tout en critiquant ou fulminant contre la société moderne. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à accomplir dont rénover et moderniser tout le sanctuaire, tout en conservant son rôle d'arbitre, de père et de garde-fou pour certains. Il passa rapidement dans sa salle de bain avant de se rendre dans la grande salle à manger de son temple. Une fois arrivée, il fut surpris de constater que la totalité des employés de la cuisine se trouvait en dehors de cette dernière en train de piailler leur mécontentement. Ce dernier se fraya un chemin vers les fourneaux pour y trouver Shun et Camus Chevalier d'Or du Verseau qui était en train de s'activer chacun de leur côté ; le français s'occupant de préparer tout ce qui était viennoiseries, chocolats chauds et autres douceurs occidentales, tandis que Shun préparait un royal petit-déjeuner asiatique contenant de la soupe miso, des Gyozas, du poisson grillé et du riz sauté. Certains plats semblaient tout de même un peu trop lourd pour ce début de matinée, mais comme on le disait c'était l'attention qui comptait. Les douces odeurs emplissaient la pièce la rendant légèrement plus chaleureuse. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Shion finit par faire savoir aux deux chevaliers sa présence.

_ Alors c'est donc de votre faute à tous deux, toute cette cacophonie de si bon matin dans les cuisines de mon temple, s'amusa le grand pope tout en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Shun avait senti le cosmos de Shion s'approcher des cuisines mais n'y avait pas prêté attention bien trop occupé à faire en sorte de caraméliser les oignons , et à empêcher les gyozas de brûler. Il ne se retourna même pas lorsqu'il entendit la voix du grand pope.

_ Pour une fois, ce remue-ménage n'est pas du à des règlements de compte entre chevaliers... Puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas mon idée, mais celle de Camus … ajouta malicieusement le chevalier d'Andromède.

Shun venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que l'atmosphère se retrouva légèrement refroidi. Le français qui semblait imperturbable avait toutefois laissé son cosmos parler pour lui. Le jeune homme laisse échapper un léger rire face à la réaction du verseau. Puis pour ne pas accentuer la gêne de ce dernier, il détourna la conversation en demandant au Grand Pope s'il voulait bien appeler les chevaliers d'or dans la salle de réception et si possible ramener par la force les plus récalcitrants. Non, le chevalier d'Andromède ne faisait surtout pas référence aux chevaliers respectifs du Scorpion -pour le plus grand malheur de Camus-, du Cancer et des Gémeaux. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir, il commençait sérieusement à penser qu'Athéna aurait du laisser tout le monde en paix. En effet, cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie et les relations entre les différents propriétaires des maisons du zodiaque ne s'amélioraient pas, à vrai dire c'était même tout le contraire. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Saint n'avait pas réalisé que Camus avait déjà emmené la plus grande partie de leur préparation dans la grande salle, où les chevaliers d'or étaient en train d'arriver au compte-goutte tout en s'ignorant pour certains, se lançant des regards méprisants pour d'autres. Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il sentit le cosmos agressif de Milo se dirigeait droit sur les cuisines. Il ne put qu'échanger un regard emplis d'appréhensions vers le chevalier du Verseau tandis que le scorpion ouvrait la porte de la cuisine avec violence ou plutôt la pulvérisait d'un coup bien dosé. Sentant la menace, les chaînes d'Andromède vinrent protéger leur propriétaire et le Saint des Glaces des débris voltigeant droit sur eux. Le cosmos furieux de Milo les entourait et les étouffait littéralement. Shun soutint le regard coléreux voire haineux du scorpion, il lui semblait d'ailleurs que ce dernier faisait exprès de se focaliser sur lui afin d'éviter d'avoir à regarder Camus.

_ POURQUOI UN GAMIN COMME TOI DOIS ME DONNER DES ORDRES PUTAIN ? !

Tout hurlant ces mots Milo s'approchait de lui, se voulant menaçant et près à frapper. Shun ne recula pas. Au cours des deux mois précédent la résurrection des chevaliers, le jeune homme au cheveux verts avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui au vu des tâches qui lui avait été confiées durant cette phase d'attente. Alors, oui il n'aimait pas les conflits. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas s'écraser face à des hommes plus âgés que lui certes, mais qui se comportaient comme des gamins mal élevés. Ce fut donc avec détermination qu'il ne se laissa pas intimider, il augmenta son cosmos doucement bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, sans pour autant chercher à provoquer Milo. Mais, il y avait une chose que Shun n'aurait jamais pu prévoir à ce moment : la réaction de Camus face à l'attitude menaçante de son ancien ami.

_ Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus Milo, déclara calmement le chevalier du Verseau.

Shun constata avec horreur que Camus venait de glacer l'une des jambes du scorpion, la confrontation allait être inévitable. La réaction furieuse de Milo ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

_ Toi le traître, tu la fermes ! S'exclama le scorpion tout en lançant un scarlet needle en direction du chevalier du Verseau.

En entendant cette phrase, le pauvre chevalier d'Andromède comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour éviter un combat entre les deux hommes. Il vit Camus contrer l'attaque du Scorpion par un mur de glace. Cette manœuvre du français donna suffisamment de temps à Milo pour dégager sa jambe de la glace de Camus. Il put ainsi aisément éviter un tonnerre de l'aube. La cuisine qui avait déjà été bien amochée par l'arrivée de Milo, se retrouvait maintenant quasiment détruite déterminant à quel point les deux chevaliers pouvaient être sérieux. En dehors, de la cuisine les chevaliers déjà présents regardait le combat et encourageait l'un ou l'autre des adversaires. Ce fut en voyant ce triste spectacle que Shun essaya de les arrêter, mais il du se concentrer afin d'éviter les différents débris causés par les attaques des deux chevaliers qui ne semblaient pas se soucier des autres personnes présentes. Pendant ce temps, Milo frustré,que seulement l'un de ses scarlets needle aient réussi à effleurer son opposant, décida de changer de méthode et se jeta sur Camus le poing en avant et empli de cosmos bien décider à le blesser. Toutefois, l'attaque du scorpion n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il se retrouva suspendu par des chaînes d'or dans les airs, tandis que Camus ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger. La seule pensée du scorpion fut qu'au moins il ne perdrait pas la face vu que ni lui ni l'autre n'avait réussi à réellement s'atteindre. Shun relâcha violemment Milo le faisant s'écraser au sol mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoique ce soit une voix caverneuse et écœurée retentit.

_ NON, MAIS JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL VOUS PREND BANDE D'IMBECILE ? VOUS N'ETES MÊMES PAS CAPABLE DE RESTER DANS LA MÊME PIECE DEUX MINUTES SANS QUE CA SE FINISSENT EN BATAILLE DE CHIFFONIER ! AH MAIS QU'ILS SONT BEAUX LES CHEVALIERS DEVANT PROTEGER ATHENA ! VOUS N'IMAGINEZ MÊME PAS A QUEL POINT VOUS ME FAITES HONTE ! DES ÊTRES INCAPABLES DE PARAÎTRE CIVILISER POUR UN PETIT-DÉJEUNER ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE N'AI QUE CA A FAIRE QUE DE REPARER TOUT LE TEMPS VOS CONNERIES ? A PEINE ARRIVE-T-ON A RECONSTRUIRE UN ENDROIT QUE VOUS VOUS AMUSEZ A EN SACCAGER UN AUTRE. IL EST GRAND TEMPS QUE VOUS GOUTIEZ UN PEU AUX PRISONS DE MON TEMPLE …, vociféra Shion qui était revenu et n'avait pu que constater encore une fois les dégâts.

_ Mü, Aldébaran conduisez moi ces deux-là au trou, et qu'ils soient enfermés dans des cellules séparées et éloignées. J'en ai foutrement assez de leur connerie. Les autres déguerpissez et emportez avec vous le grand gachis qui se trouve dans la salle de banquet. Ordonna sèchement le grand pope.

Tous les chevaliers obéirent encore trop choqué du coup d'éclat de l'ancien chevalier d'Or du Bélier. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient s'énerver à ce point. Toutefois, beaucoup d'entre eux trouvait choquant la manière dont Shion avait décidé d'envoyer deux chevaliers dans les geôles de son temple. Le Grand Pope dans un grand vol de cape sortit pour aller se réfugier dans bureau, il avait un grand besoin de calme. Shun, quant à lui, poussa un immense soupir et regarda la cuisine et comprit l'ampleur de sa tâche.


	2. La création de l'académie des chevaliers

Aloha tout le monde ! La novice vient de comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'encadrer commentaire quand on publie ici xD Oui j'apprends encore comment le site fonctionne - se sent extrêmement bête d'un coup xD- ^^'

 **DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent -malheureusement- à Masami Kuramada,merci à lui de nous laisser jouer, torturer nos personnages favoris 3**

 **Réponses aux reviews :)**

 **DidiineOokami merci pour ta review ! :) Figure toi que retrouver Shun dans une fic m'a justement redonné l'envie d'écrire et j'ai une autre idée avec lui qui me trotte en tête depuis quelques temps, j'attends juste que cette fic soit bien engagée pour la mettre sur papier aussi ! Pour la baston... Pour tout te dire de base j'avais prévu que Milo s'emporte tout seul et que Camus se contente de réplique assassine( qu'il fasse du Grand Camus quoi xD), mais les personnages ont décidé d'agir d'eux-mêmes et voilà ce que ça a donné xD. Puis un peu d'action fait du bien :p Bref je En tout cas j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire ^_^ !**

 **YukiChanLaNeko merci pour ta review et de me souhaiter la bienvenue ! :D Shun restera toujours Shun même si je compte utiliser un Shun un peu plus mature que dans le manga, il restera le Shun qui n'aime pas les conflits. Le pétage de plomb de Shion n'était pas prévu ( C'est là que je me demande si c'est vraiment utile, le fait que je prépare la trame de l'intrigue sur papier xD) mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et ça m'a totalement éclaté ! :) Niveau publication des chapitres je vais me tenir à un chapitre le w-e, comme ça, ça me permet de garder des chapitres en rab (pour les semaines sans inspirations ou juste pas suffisamment de temps). En tout cas contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que le second chapitre ne te décevra pas ^_^**

 **BlueTimes,bah j'aurais tendance à dire que la violence des combats susceptible d'avoir lieu dépendra en grande partie du caractère des chevaliers impliqués. Mais bon après c'est moi qui vais me faire tuer par Shion parce qu'il va devoir reconstruire le Sanctuaire si je fais trop de combats ! Camus et Milo le sujet épineux où je suis encore indécise. J'ai la trame principale pour ces deux-là, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider sur la fin :), tu me feras pas m'auto-spoiler ! :p Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ^_^**

 **Et également gros merci aux followers et aux lecteurs ! :)**  
Sur ce Assez de blablas, place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La création de l'académie des Chevaliers**

Le lendemain matin de la destruction des cuisines, l'atmosphère qui régnait au sein du sanctuaire était pesante. Cette constatation fit de nouveau soupirer Shion. Il était fatigué. Deux mois de paix avec des chevaliers inoccupés l'avait littéralement épuisé. Il priait secrètement tous les jours qu'une nouvelle guerre sainte se déclenche à nouveau, au moins il saurait comment gérer le problème efficacement et les chevaliers d'or seraient trop occupés à battre leurs adversaires pour s'entretuer. Les stratégies militaires n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui, par contre peu importe ce qu'il essayait pour améliorer la relation entre ses chevaliers rien ne fonctionnait. Avachi dans son fauteuil, le Grand Pope regardait sans réellement voir les documents éparpillés sur son bureau et commençait à déprimer de la situation du sanctuaire. S'il avait un peu moins de courage, il aurait déjà abandonné depuis longtemps son poste . Mais, il n'avait pas le choix et maintenant il se retrouvait coincer. Surtout qu'il avait plus ou moins deviné que la raison pour laquelle Milo en voulait à Camus, découlait de la décision qu'il avait prise au coccyte quand Hadès les avait fait revenir à la vie. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, lui aussi avait ses propres démons à combattre. L'aggravation de la relation entre le verseau et le scorpion, l'état de Saga qu'il avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer car tout chevalier se doit de résoudre lui même les batailles qui l'empêcherait de se dévouer corps et âmes à leur déesse Athéna , le comportement psychopathe de DeathMask... Il avait tout cela sur la conscience, et il culpabilisait encore plus de les voir s'autodétruire. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées et les tréfonds de son être, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait laissé échappé la détresse émanait de son cosmos. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des trois petits coups et sa porte s'ouvrir en laissant place à Aioros, Mü et Shun qu'il comprit son erreur. Son ancien disciple et le chevalier d'Andromède se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise d'être là pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Il vit le sagittaire s'avançait vers lui s'agenouillant rapidement en guise de salutations.

_ Grand Pope nous avons senti votre cosmos nous appeler et nous so-... _s'expliqua doucement Aioros qui finit par être coupé par un Mü inquiet._

_ Que se passe-t-il Maître pour que vous relâchiez votre concentration et que l'un des aspects les plus primaires de notre cosmos vous échappe ?

L'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu laisser une telle chose arrivée. Le contrôle des émotions au sein du cosmos était la base que les apprentis apprenaient lorsqu'ils arrivaient au Sanctuaire. Lui qui avait connu la dernière guerre Sainte et formé les chevaliers d'Or actuel avait fait une telle erreur, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Shion se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux se demandant s'il se devait de les rassurer ou bien leur partager ses inquiétudes sur l'avenir du Sanctuaire. Il finit par choisir la seconde option après quelques minutes de réflexions, rouvrant les yeux il ne put que croiser les regards inquiets et interrogateurs des trois jeunes hommes. Inspirant profondément et se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de son bureau, il leur posa la question à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse depuis quelques temps déjà.

_ Comment feriez-vous pour redonner une atmosphère paisible au Sanctuaire et surtout faire en sorte que la confiance si ce n'est au moins le respect entre les chevaliers des différentes maisons ne soit plus une douce chimère ?

_ Mais maître il suffit d'attendre ça finira par leur passer, je suis sur qu'ils se calm...

Shion s'était retourné à l'entente du mot « suffit » de son disciple, et au vu de la réaction de Mü, son regard transmettait ses pensées ce qui avait donc fait taire le jeune bélier. Par contre, il fut surpris de voir Shun prendre la parole alors que les deux aînés du jeune homme n'avait pas encore réellement répondu à sa question. Ce gamin semblait avoir pris un peu plus de confiance en lui depuis la dernière guerre.

_ Tout ce que je peux dire Grand Pope, c'est que depuis votre renaissance à vous tous, j'ai l'impression de devenir un professeur de maternelle qui doit inculquer les notions de respect, de pardon et de partage... , _Shun continua en baissant son regard pensivement._ A vrai dire, quand on y réfléchit ils n'ont jamais appris la vie en communauté. Ils ont été élevé pour se battre et non pour vivre en paix...

Ce fut à ce moment là, qu'Aioros décida de prendre la parole ayant visiblement compris ce que le chevalier d'Andromède essayait d'expliquer.

_ Je vois... Athéna nous a fait renaître sans aucun but précis, juste pour que l'on vive notre vie... Mais le problème c'est que notre vie c'était la guerre de base. Je suppose que ceux qui n'ont personne à qui se raccrocher ou aucun réel but... Ils finissent par s'enliser dans leurs émotions négatives qui datent d'avant leur mort, vu qu'ils sont incapable d'avoir une vision d'avenir. Pour eux leur vie se résume à Athéna et les combats. Comme notre déesse a décidé qu'en temps de paix rendre l'entraînement obligatoire à des guerriers déjà aguerri était inutile et que les missions sont suspendus le temps que l'on reprenne tous nos marques... Ils ne savent pas comment gérer ou occulter leurs mauvaises pensées, donc plus ils ont de libertés plus ils ont l'impression de sombrer. Tout ça, finit par se traduire par excès de violence de leur part et une incapacité à pardonner...

Shion laissa échapper un léger rire lorsqu'il vit les regards ahuris que Mü et Shun avaient lorsqu'ils regardaient le sagittaire faire preuve d'autant de sagesse. En même temps vu que l'armure du gardien du neuvième avait reconnu Seiya, on comprenait facilement qu'une telle faculté de raisonnement puisse paraître bizarre aux deux jeunes hommes.

_ Au moins vos têtes de poissons hors de l'eau auront réussi à dérider un peu notre cher pope, _ironisa Aioros_. Oh c'était une façon de parler Grand Pope vous ne faites pas vieux... Plutôt vous n'êtes pas vieux ...Bref c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... , _murmura le Sagittaire passant une main dans ses cheveux l'air gêné._

Shion sourit avec bienveillance au Sagittaire, mais derrière ce sourire son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Il n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle. Le sortant du méandre chaotique de ses idées, Shun laissa échapper involontairement ses pensées.

_ Si le problème vient d'un manque de guidage, il faut dans ce cas les apprendre à penser à ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie ou leur trouver une raison d'exister au fait, il suffirait de créer une sorte d'académie version Sanctuaire avec la reprise des entraînements physique le matin et ensuite des séances d'études ce qui pourraient aider certains à trouver leur place.

_ Pour ceux qui ne voudront pas étudier, on pourrait tout simplement les faire travailler avec les apprentis et les autres chevaliers, ça nous permettrait de renforcer les liens entre les différents niveaux de nos troupes ainsi que d'améliorer la puissance de chacun , _conclut Aioros._

 ___ Je ne suis pas sûr que participer seulement à des entraînements collectifs puissent améliorer les choses... , _objecta Mü, pensif il poursuivit_. Quand on regarde bien le problème est sur le vivre ensemble, il faudrait qu'ils puissent habiter ensemble. Sauf qu'ils ne tiendront pas une minute pour certains dans la même maison. Il faudrait qu'il y ait des sortes de garde-fous et aussi établir un règlement avec diverses punitions à la clé...

_ Ouais sans compter que je doute que certains acceptent facilement de participer à ça..., _ajouta un peu amèrement le Sagittaire._

Shion réfléchit quelques instants, se dirigeant vers son bureau d'un pas décidé. Il se saisit d'une page vierge et trempa sa plume* dans son encrier il se mit à lister les personnes de confiance et les personnes à surveiller avec inscrit le problème menant à cette dite surveillance. Le Grand Pope finit de rédiger le document et le tendit à Aioros. Ce dernier put y lire :

* * *

 **Académie des chevaliers**

 **Ensemble des chevaliers en faisant parti :** Shun, Deathmask, Camus, Aiolia, Aphrodite, Aldébaran, Milo, Shiryu, Seiya , Shaka, Hyoga, Kanon**, Shura, Aioros, Saga, Mü et Kiki.

 **Professeurs et entraîneurs** : Shion et Dokho

 **Logement possible :** Aménager quatre chambres du temple du Grand Pope afin qu'elles puissent accueillir quatre chevaliers.

 **Surveillant Possible :** Aioros, Mü, Shun, Aldébaran, Shaka, Shiryu, Shura

 **Chevaliers à surveiller === Raison de la surveillance**

Milo === Remplit de rancœurs

Deathmask === Tendance psychopathe

Aphrodite === Narcissique en dépression

Camus === Remplit de regrets

Saga === Culpabilité et Schizophrénie

Seiya === En un mot : Seiya...

* * *

Shion vit le Sagittaire finir sa lecture puis passer le document à Mü et Shun et attendit patiemment leur réaction.

_ Il reste toute même un problème Grand Pope... Leur faire accepter de participer à cette académie, _intervint le porteur d'Andromède._ Malheureusement, ça sera sans aucun doute la partie qui posera le plus de problème.

Shun sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos lorsqu'il vit un sourire sournois et une lueur froide apparaître sur le visage du Grand Pope à l'entente de ses paroles.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Shun, il n'y aura aucun problème... Je vais faire part de notre léger problème à notre chère déesse et également de notre solution pour y remédier. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne discutera un ordre direct d'Athéna. S'il faut employer les grands moyens pour les faire grandir, faisons le ! _Déclara l'ancien chevalier du bélier avec un air clairement sadique sur le visage_. Maintenant, Messieurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai des choses à voir avec notre Déesse. C'est avec elle que j'établirais les groupes et « chefs de dortoir » pour plus d'impartialité . Aioros et Shun vous allez vous charger de ces documents le temps que je règle tout ça , _Shion leur tendit deux liasses égales de papiers officiels,_ Mü quant à toi tu devras te charger sans moi de la vérification , de l'entretien des armures et de leurs réparations.

Le Saint d'Andromède regarda étonné le Grand Pope sortir du bureau avec empressement. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser de ne jamais énerver Shion quoi qu'il se passe dans l'avenir, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir l'ancien chevalier du Bélier devenir aussi mesquin. Au vu des regards de ces deux compères, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Il se dirigea vers le bureau lorsque la voix de Mü l'arrêta.

_ Donc si j'ai bien compris... Mon maître ne sera pas là de la journée, ça signifie que Milo et Camus vont rester dans les cachots de ce temple ? Pour Milo encore je peux comprendre... Mais à la base Camus n'a fait que se défendre non ? _Questionna le chevalier du Bélier._

_ Figure toi, que même si Milo était extrêmement agressif envers moi je te l'accorde, la première attaque a été faite par notre cher Maître des Glaces... Ils sont pour moi sur un pied d'égalité, _ironisa Shun._

 ___ De toute façon, la décision de les libérer doit venir du Grand Pope... Puis c'est pas une journée passer là-bas qui va les tuer, _clôtura Aioros._ Dites quand vous avez lu la liste, vous vous êtes pas demandé ce qu'il pensait de vous le Grand Pope ? Parce que sérieusement, les qualificatifs pour Milo et les autres, ils étaient pas très tendre.

Shun souffla et ne prit pas part au débat entre le sagittaire et le bélier. Il décida de s'installer dans un coin du bureau pour jeter un œil aux documents que Shion lui avait confié : comptabilité, devis pour les réparations, demandes des états pour l'envoi de certains chevaliers en mission et sans compter le nombre de pétitions et autres demandes farfelues de la part des habitants du Sanctuaire. Le pire c'est qu'il fallait nécessairement donner une réponse écrite à toutes les requêtes. Shun sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir géré les affaires durant la période précédent la résurrection des chevaliers. C'était bien plus simple à cette période de s'occuper de la paperasse lorsque le Sanctuaire comptait quatre fois moins d'habitants. Complétement absorbé par sa tâche, il ne vit pas Mü quittait la pièce ni le fait qu'Aioros se soit installé près de lui. La pièce était silencieuse, seul le bruit des plumes contre le papier perturbait l'atmosphère des lieux. Shun avait enfin fini sa pile et alla la déposer sur un chariot qu'un serviteur viendrait chercher en fin de journée. Il s'étira légèrement et put voir que le Sagittaire était également en train de finir la paperasse. Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprit que c'était déjà le début d'après-midi. Après un bref salut à Aioros, il décida de faire rapidement un saut aux cuisines afin de prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Ce lieu le fit penser à Milo et à Camus, il était curieux de voir comment pouvait bien se comporter les deux chevaliers là-bas. Avec un léger sourire, il prit rapidement quelques oranges. Après tout, on disait toujours qu'il fallait amener des oranges aux prisonniers. Ce fut d'un pas tranquille qu'il s'éloigna vers les cellules du temple, par contre il ne remarqua pas qu'une silhouette était en train de l'observer et de le suivre.

* * *

* je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis imaginée Shion tenant un bic à la place de la plume d'oie de suite ça faisait beaucoup moins classe x)

** Chevalier remplaçant des Gémeaux, je me suis inspirée du passage sur Hadès pour ça, puis j'en ai besoin de la suite de l'histoire de toute façon ! :)

Note à moi-même ne pas tenter de faire des tabulations ou un tableau. Dommage que ça ne passe parce que le rendu fait moins bien du coup :(

Voilà en espérant que ça vous a plu :)


	3. Ressentiment

Je n'ai aucune excuses pour sortir aussi tardivement le troisième chapitre. En fait comme je l'ai expliqué (je crois) dans ma le à propos de moi, je suis une geekette et je me suis faite entrainer sur un jeu en ligne par des amis qui m'a pris mon temps x) (MMORPG pour les initié(e)s) . Mais je tenais avant tout à remercier les reviewers, followers et lecteurs qui aiment cette fanfic :) ! Encore désolée pour le retard, mais sachez que j'ai une politique : toute chose commencée se doit d'être finie. Même s'il peut qu'à un moment les chapitres soient moins réguliers niveau parution, elle sera finie et c'est la même chose pour les fics à venir.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que le chapitre davantage axé sur Milo vous plaisent.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ressentiment

Milo ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard lourd de reproche à Camus lorsqu'il fut empoigné par Aldébaran, tandis que le français se contentait de suivre sagement le bélier. Sa colère face au silence du Verseau s'en trouva amplifier. Il fit un geste brusque pour tenter de se défaire de l'emprise du Taureau, pour de nouveau sauter sur le français et enfin lui faire une émotion sur son visage même si celle-ci devait être de la douleur. Toutefois, Aldébaran lui déconseilla d'un simple regard de tenter quoique ce soit et resserra sa poigne sur son bras. Avec un grognement de rage, il se laissa faire. Du peu de lucidité qui lui restait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas aggravait son cas. Le chemin vers les cachots du temple lui parut long mais aussi chargé d'effort. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ignorer le français, mais il avait beaucoup de mal. Plusieurs émotions le tenaillaient quand il le regardait, alors la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé était de faire comme si le chevalier du Verseau n'existait pas. Le fil de ses pensées furent interrompus lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les cellules. Il vit le Bélier hésitait à refermer la porte de celle de Camus. Aldébaran quant à lui continuait de l'emmener au fin fond des cachots. Le taureau n'hésita pas une seule seconde à l'enfermer, mais quand ce fut le moment pour lui de le laisser, il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de lui parler, mais Milo le vit se raviser instantanément et partir lentement vers la sortie. Rien qu'à l'odeur, il pouvait dire que cette pièce n'était pas l'une des plus accueillantes parmi lesquelles il avait pu être. L'atmosphère était lourd, empestait l'humidité et de bien d'autres odeurs qui donnerait envie de vomir à n'importe quel être humain normal. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un homme normal, il avait été entraîné pour subir bien pire que ça. Toutefois, il essaya quand même de faire brûler son cosmos, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il s'en doutait que les cachots du temple du grand pope devait empêcher l'utilisation de cosmos, mais bon il avait quand même essayé. Ce fut à cet instant que le scorpion observa l'intérieur de la dite cellule. Il y distinguait une vieille planche accrochée au mur servant sûrement de banc. Le sol était fait de pierre dure et froide, seul un coin de la pièce exiguë était légèrement recouverte de paille. Le coin couchage pensa amèrement Milo. Il se rapprocha d'un baquet en fer gris sale qui se trouvait près du banc, il y distingua une eau sale et usagée. Puis il s'approcha de l'un des murs, il remarqua que les pierres bien que détériorée portait des symboles et était faite dans une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Milo soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur poussiéreux. Il resta pendant quelques secondes à fixer le vide en tentant de ne pas penser et surtout de devenir néant. Il ramena ses jambes vers lui les entourant de ses bras et posa sa tête sur le haut de ses genoux. Il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers l'homme à l'autre bout du couloir.

Avec ou sans cosmos, tout son corps pouvait sentir la présence de Camus. Il possédait une sorte d'instinct animal quand il s'agissait du chevalier du Verseau, et maintenant il se dégoûtait lui-même à cause de ça. Avant il s'en fichait, car il pensait que le français et lui était sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'ils se faisaient confiance. Mais non, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il savait que lorsqu'il avait vu le français descendre vers le temple de la balance, que ce dernier allait apprendre une dernière leçon à son ancien disciple. Quand il avait vu Hyoga arrivait jusqu'à lui et qu'il l'avait laissé passer, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Camus se sacrifierait à ce point. Quand il avait senti le cosmos du Verseau disparaître, la tristesse l'avait envahi mais ils étaient en guerre, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, qu'il avait réellement ressenti la perte de son ami. Il se rappelait le désespoir qui avait envahi son être, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne reverrait plus cet être cher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait ressenti autant de peine car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait un proche ou même un de ses camarades. Cette incompréhension de la douleur qui le consumait de l'intérieur avait fini par se transformer en colère. Colère par le fait que le Verseau avait choisi de l'abandonner, mais contrairement à aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à passer au dessus, il avait compris que c'était sa tristesse qui parlait. Puis il y avait eu la résurrection des chevaliers d'or morts par Hadès, Camus était devenu un renégat pour suivre le plan de Shion. Mais, il ne lui avait pas dit quand il s'était vu, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il s'était senti trahi une seconde fois, mais bien plus profondément. Il avait réellement haï Camus pour la première fois ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas voulu ressentir cette douleur, ce désespoir et tout son être hurlait sa colère contre le Saint des Glaces. Le comportement du français lors de leur renaissance n'avait rien arrangé. Il avait tout simplement fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était quelque chose que Milo n'avait pas toléré, il y avait alors eu des cris et des reproches. Il se souvint qu'il avait complètement saccagés l'intérieur du temple du Verseau.

Le Scorpion avait pensé qu'après son coup d'énervement de cette-fois-là, tout s'arrangerait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Deux semaines plus tard, il avait essayé de reparler au Verseau après cette première querelle, mais il avait senti le français sur la réserve et surtout très méfiant à la limite de la paranoïa voire de l'hystérie de le savoir là. Milo avait tenté tant bien que mal de rassurer le Saint de Glace avec des mots et des gestes apaisant. Il avait été contraint d'utiliser son cosmos pour empêcher le Verseau de le liquider sur place, en tentant de faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son ami. Il ne lui avait rien caché quand il lui a avait ouvert son âme, ou presque rien. Il lui avait donc fait ressentir sa colère, sa tristesse, son incompréhension, sa joie de le savoir à nouveau près de lui, son affection. Il y avait pourtant deux sentiments qu'il ne lui avait pas montré, qu'il avait gardé enfui pour ne pas le faire fuir : son amour et son désir pour lui. A partir de ce moment là, le problème semblait être résolu. Il s'était souvenu être resté environ trois heures jusqu'à ce que le Verseau lui signale qu'il devait sortir et donc de laisser sous-entendre à Milo qu'il devait également partir d'ici. Le Scorpion avait été étonné de l'empressement de son compagnon d'arme à le faire partir. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui proposer de l'accompagner à ce qu'il pensait être une séance d'entrainement entre le cygne et le français. Il se retrouva donc à suivre le plus discrétement possible le chevalier des glaces. Il fut étonné de le voir rejoindre l'arrière du temple des gémeaux et il le fut encore plus de voir Saga et Camus s'éloignaient légèrement du temple comme pour se mettre à l'abri des regards. Il avait donc suivi le mouvement curieux mais aussi méfiant. Dans son esprit associer le Chevalier des Verseau et des Gémeaux, ne lui rappelait définitivement pas de bons souvenirs. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que la scène qui s'en était suivie ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait vu l'aîné des Gémeaux caressait tendrement la joue du chevalier des glaces et le pire avait de voir Saga approchait ses lèvres de celle du français. Le Scorpion avait ressenti une douleur incommensurable à cet instant là. La sensation d'avoir été de nouveau trahi était également réapparu à la vue de cette scè ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour rester maître de ses émotions face à eux et partir sans se faire repèrer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à son temple qu'il avait laissé sa rage éclater, détruisant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Depuis ce jour là, il ne pouvait plus regarder Camus sans ressentir cette rage et cette haine. Revenant à la réalité, le chevalier du Scorpion ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, devant sa preuve flagrante de manque de contrôle.

Milo se redressa légèrement lorsqu'il entendit le grincement lointain d'une porte qui s'ouvre ainsi que des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers eux. Il entendit le chevalier d'Andromède entre dans la cellule de Camus et tenter de parler à ce dernier. Toutefois, de ce qu'il put écouter, il lui semblait que le jeune Saint se heurtait à un mur de glace. Il ne put empêcher un sourire fugace de traverser son visage à cette pensée. Malgré lui, le Scorpion était intrigué de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la cellule du chevalier des glaces. Il parvenait à distinguer certains bruits sourds , mais aucune parole ne semblait s'échanger entre les deux hommes. Le grincement de la porte en fer de la geôle du chevalier du Verseau retentit une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci les bruits de pas du jeune homme se faisaient de plus en plus proche pour s'arrêter brusquement à quelques mètres de sa prison, avant de reprendre sa route quelques secondes plus tard et s'arrêtait cette fois-ci pour de bon devant sa cellule. Inconsciemment l'attention du chevalier du scorpion - alors qu'il s'était décidé à l'ignorer- se tourna vers le porteur de l'armure d'Andromède. Milo connaissait suffisament le gamin pour savoir que cet arrêt d'une dizaine de secondes n'avait rien d'anondin. Quelqu'un devait avoir surement suivi le jeune saint lorsqu'il était entré ici. Il lui suffit de jeter un simple regard à Shun pour voir que son intuition avait été la bonne. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de s'approcher afin qu'il soit plus proche de la sortie en cas de problème. Le Scorpion remarqua qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie. Il fût étonné que le jeune Saint aie deviné qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir d'ici. Il se sentit également soulager de voir que malgré son tempérament destructeur de ces dernières semaines, qu'on lui faisait encore confiance.

_ Comment vas-tu Milo ? _Demanda d'une voix forte le chevalier de bronze, tout en profitant pour s'assurer que le combat des cuisines n'avaient pas laissé de trop grosses blessures sur le corps du chevalier d'Or._

_ ... A merveille ! Je suis dans un putain nid douillet où je bouffe et baise autant que je veux , _ironisa le Scorpion_ , Non mais c'est quoi cette question merdique gamin ?

A sa grande surprise, il entendit le rire étouffé du chevalier d'Andromède.

_ Milo, Milo..., _finit par laisser entendre Shun_ , Je suis ravis que ton hôtel cinq étoiles te plaise..., _se moqua-t-il gentiment._ Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau, je me disais qu'un peu de vitamines pourrait te faire du bien... Je te rassure, Camus en a eu aussi ! continua d'un ton joyeux le jeune homme en donnant les oranges restantes au chevalier captif.

Milo résista à l'envie de se servir des oranges comme projectiles sur le porteur de l'armure d'Andromède et regretta surtout que ce ne soit pas des objets bien plus affûtés et incisifs. Perdu dans ses pensées et ne faisant plus attention à Shun, le Scorpion sursauta violemment lorsque la porte en fer en acier de sa geôle claqua violemment contre le mur. La scène qu'il vit l'ébahit encore plus, le gamin maintenait fermement l'un des chevaliers des Gémeaux contre la porte ayant claqué un peu plus tôt. Malgré la faible luminosité des lieux, il n'avait aucun de mal à reconnaître lequel des jumeaux étaient là : Saga. Il eut un sourire amer, la venue du Gémeau ne faisait que confirmer sa relation avec le Verseau. De nouveau, il ressentait cette colère, cette jalousie et cette haine réapparaître face à cette triste constation. Toutefois, le fait de voir le fier Saga plaqué contre les barreaux de la porte de sa cellule par Shun, lui procurait un certain réconfort. Dans un coin de sa cervelle, Milo nota et enregistra le fait que cela pouvait être dangereux de trop énerver le gamin pacifiste.

_ Saga... Puis-je savoir ce qui t'as amené à me suivre ici ? _Demanda d'un ton doucereux le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en relâchant l'ancien pope usurpateur_.

_ Il me semble que tu n'es pas le Pope Shun..., _finit par rétorquer l'aîné des Gémeaux sur le même ton que son interlocuteur_. Je peux encore venir dans les cachots du temple sans t'en avertir.

_ Je ne représente peut être en aucun cas l'autorité de ces lieux et de toute façon je ne le veux pas, _répliqua calmement Shun_ , mais si vraiment tu ne faisais rien de mal, tu ne serais pas venu ici en me suivant discrétement...

_ Si je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici... Alors toi non plus Shun ! s'exclama le gardien du troisième temple.

_ Je te signale Saga que je suis une formation de soigneur auprès de Mü. Je pense que tu te rappelles de ce qui a pu se passer hier, je venais vérifier comment ils allaient tous les deux. _répliqua le chevalier au cheveux verts d'un ton parfaitement neutre_.

Shun vit que son interlocuteur semblait de plus en plus perdu et hésitant. Le chevalier d'Andromède se sentait tendu. La posture du Scorpion se faisait de plus en plus agressive. Saga, quant à lui, ne cessait de jeter des regards nerveux vers le résident de la cellule. Il dut agir rapidement pour sortir Saga de la pièce, lorsque ce dernier avoua dans un souffle qui semblait lui avoir pris tout son courage, la raison de sa présence. Il était là parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le français. La réponse n'avait vraisemblablement pas plu à Milo qui avait essayé de se jeter sur le l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Shun remercia toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait d'avoir réussi à trouver un moyen de dissiper le cosmos d'un chevalier, et d'avoir pourvu les geôles du palais de cette protection. Sinon, il était sûr au vu de la rage du Scorpion, que le Sanctuaire d'Athèna aurait perdu trois de ces chevaliers en ce jour. Il n'eut pas besoin d'esquisser le moindre geste ou de prononcer la moindre parole au Gémeau que celui-ci partait déjà vers la sortie. Shun lui emboîta pensif, il commençait à entrevoir la vérité sur les sentiments du Scorpion et ses réactions. Un puissant sentiment se cachait derrière ses états d'âme, ce dernier pouvait s'avérait aussi bien salvateur que destructeur : l'amour. Malheureusement pour le gardien du neuvième temple, il semblait que ce fut la deuxième option qui était privilégiée. Le seul mystère restait Camus, le saint des glaces semblait portait un fardeau énorme mais refusait de se livrer. Le jeune Saint passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux toujours pensif et surtout las de tous ces problèmes qui ne le regardait pas. Il eut un faible rire sans joie quand il constata que c'était lui le plus jeune qui se retrouvait à essayer de trouver des solutions pour ses aînés. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait de ce fait attirer sur lui l'attention de Saga.

_ Toute cette histoire va s'avérer bien plus difficile à régler que prévu..., _murmura le jeune homme plus pour lui même que pour être réellement entendu._

Pendant ce temps, Shion s'était rendu dans l'aile réservée à Athèna légèrement anxieux de la réaction de la divinité. Il avait de la chance que la jeune femme soit présente cette semaine. Entre les obligations de la Déesse lorsqu'elle retournait sur l'Olympe et celle de Saori Kido au sein même d'un des plus grands empire financier du monde, on pouvait clairement dire que cette dernière avait un emploi du temps des plus chargé. De ce fait, il savait que la jeune femme ne supportait plus les gamineries qui se passaient au Sanctuaire et avait décidé de rester barricader dans ses appartements lorsqu'elle y était. Maintenant qu'il était devant la porte des dits appartements prêt à signaler sa présence, il hésitait. Le Pope craignait donc réellement la réaction, voire pire l'inertie de la divinité concernant cette affaire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la dite s'ouvrir sur une Athèna clairement amusée de la situation.

_ Désolée Shion, mais si j'avais attendu que vous toquiez, je crois que nous serions encore dans la même situation demain, _se moqua-t'elle gentiment tout en se reculant légèrement pour inviter le pope à entrer dans ses appartements._ Je suppose que votre présence est due au fait que deux de mes chevaliers d'Ors se retrouvent actuellement dans les prisons de votre temple. Prison qui de base ont été construites pour contenir les chevaliers renégats capturés lors des missions...

_ Vous me voyez extrêmement désolé de tous les problèmes que les chevaliers d'Or occasionnent au Sanctuaire Athèna, _se dépêcha de formuler le pope_ , Il semblerait que je n'ai pas su gér...

_ Ce n'était pas une critique Shion, _le coupa doucement la Déesse de la sagesse_. Je suis davantage attristée qu'en colère. J'ai décidé par égoïsme de demander à mon père et à mon oncle de ressusciter mes Chevaliers morts aux combats... Je voulais qu'ils puissent enfin connaître le bonheur et démontrer à la nouvelle génération que ce n'était pas une malédiction d'être un chevalier d'Athéna. La résurrection était mon souhait et non le leur. Mon égoisme et ma naïveté nous ont donc conduit à cette situation intenable. _Conclut d'un air triste Saor_ i.

_ Justement, suite à l'incident des cuisines... j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Aioros, Mü et Shun. Ils ont soulevé quelques points intéressants durant la conversation..., _Shion hésita légèrement avant de poursuivre, personne ne savait si cette solution allait fonctionner._ Ce n'est pas une réponse miracle à tous les problèmes que rencontrent les Chevaliers d'Or, mais plus vers une vision à long terme. Shun a soulevé le point que ces derniers se comportaient - excusez- moi du terme- comme de véritable gamins sans éducation. Maintenant que nous sommes en paix, leur vocation de guerriers défendant Athèna n'est plus vraiment une priorité vu qu'il n'y a plus de réelles menaces planant sur le monde. De ce fait, le problème actuel est que pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils sont incapables de se projeter dans l'avenir.

Le Pope se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Athéna semblait être perceptive à son discours. Il décida donc de continuer sur sa lancée.

_ De plus, ils ne sont pas réellement du genre à aimer l'inaction. L'idée serait donc de réaccepter dans un premier temps d'envoyer les chevaliers en mission... _Quand il vit Athéna prête à l'interrompre, il se dépêcha de poursuivre._ Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'avec le climat actuel, que les missions les plus dangereuses sont à proscrire. Mais l'enjeu majeur, reste le principe d'essayer de les aider à trouver des intérêts pour les forcer à penser par eux-mêmes... Bien sûr on ajoute à ça le fait de devoir leur enseigner les notions de respect de soi, d'autrui et de partages...

_ Ne me dites que vous songez à faire retourner s'entrainer les Chevaliers d'Ors avec les apprentis chevaliers ? _s'exclama Saori abasourdie_. Ils n'accepteront jamais même avec un ordre de la déesse.

_ Disons que c'est dans l'idée... Mais je vous l'accorde que leur fierté ne le supporterait pas. On parle quand même des chevaliers d'Ors les plus arrogants de toute l'histoire de la chevalerie d'Athéna, _fit Shion avec une moue moqueuse_. A vrai dire je pensais créer une sorte d'académie avec un dortoir intégré.. Enfin créer n'est pas le terme adéquat puisque nous utiliserons les moyens déjà présent au sein du Sanctuaire. Le dortoir serait aménagé dans mon palais vu le nombre de chambres inutilisées qu'il peut y avoir, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. J'avais pensé également d'utiliser celles proches de mes appartements. Comme ça au moindre problème, je pourrais intervenir plus rapidement. Parce qu'il est clair que des ennuis, il y en aura surtout au début... Mais je pense que ça serait une bonne manière pour eux d'apprendre à vivre ensemble..., finit par conclure Shion.

_ En effet ça pourrait aider même si les premières semaines voire même mois cela risque d'être chaotique Shion, _intervint Saori._ J'espère que vous avez conscience qu'ils risquent de détruire le palais du pope plus d'une fois ? Pour ce qui est des cours qui seront les professeurs ? Des personnes extérieures ? Et que va-t-on faire des chevaliers d'argent et de Bronze ? _Finit par demander la déesse._

_ Je préfère qu'on limite les dégâts à une seule zone, et tout reconstruire une fois que cette situation sera finie... En espérant qu'elle se termine devrais-je plutôt dire..., _répondit le Grand Pope_. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne préfére pas avoir d'intervenants extérieurs pour l'instruction des Chevaliers. Les chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze ne posant pas de réels problèmes ne seront pas inclus dans le projet de dortoir mais pourront participer aux activités proposées s'ils le souhaitent. Je ferais en sorte de planifier leur tour de gardes en fonctionnant de ce qu'ils pourraient choisir. A la base je ne voulais pas les exclure de tout ça, mais il nous faut des chevaliers capables d'assurer les missions et d'aider au fonctionement du Sanctuaire. ajouta rapidement Shion devant l'expression interloquée d'Athéna lorsqu'elle avait entendu la non participation des autres chevaliers. Seul les saint divins faisant partis des anciens bronzes font exception à la règle et seront dans le dortoir. Ils ont pour certains d'entre eux une relation privilégiée avec des chevaliers d'Or, ce qui peut être d'une certaine manière plutôt bénéfique. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère, _avoua le Pope d'une voix lasse._

_ Ca n'entrainera pas des jalousies au sein même des Bronzes et des Argents... ce qui nous causerait un autre conflit au sein du Sanctuaire ? _Demanda Athèna_.

_ Ils auront des responsabilités plus élévés que leur permettent leur statut ou leur grade. Je pensais attribuer la gestion des apprentis à certains d'entre eux, des missions de surveillances de différents clans renégats et des missions d'émissaires pour d'autres. De plus, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre la plupart d'entre eux ont hâtes de pouvoir d'éloigner de l'ambiance tendue du Sanctuaire. Ils plaignent beaucoup Shun et Shiryu de devoir jouer les arbitres et les médiateurs. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux dans ce cas les laisser à part du projet tout en leur permettant de participer aux différents cours durant leur temps libre. Ils pourront ainsi voir le changement qu'il peut s'opérer chez les chevaliers d'Ors. Pour en revenir ensuite à la question des professeurs, je pensais justement voir avec vous qui pourrait s'occuper de l'enseignement des matières. J'aurais également voulu discuter avec vous des chef de dortoir et des moyens logistiques à mettre en oeuvre pour demain et les jours à venir. Heureusement pour nous tous les chevaliers d'Ors ne sont pas instables..., _soupira l'ancien chevalier du Bélier_.

_ Dans ce cas là, mettons- nous au travail si nous voulons avoir fini avant la tombée de la nuit. _Conclut Athéna avec sourire bienveillant tout en invitant Shion à s'installer vers l'unique bureau de la pièce._


End file.
